Our Life is a Pop Rock Album
by MissAlyson
Summary: Collection of songfics following Zack and Max through their relationship. It goes from asking out, to fights, breakups, makeups, and so much more. ZackxMax
1. Crazy Kinda Crush on You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life, or any of these songs**

**A/N: My first Suite Life Fan Fic! It's also my first songfic ever, so if it's not good, they will get better as I continue with them and get further into the story. These songs are all performed by the Jonas Brothers!**

**Song: Crazy Kinda Crush on You, performed by Nick Jonas (it's not really heard of..)**

_WHOOO! ___

_Come on! ___

_You ready?! ___

_Here we go! ___

_First day at school __  
__I was tryin' to play it cool __  
__Chillin' with my friends __  
__Tryin' to pretend __  
__That I didn't notice you_

I walked into the back of the school. It was a usual day at our middle school, but something was different. Tapeworm and all our usual friends met up with Cody and me, but someone was missing. We made it just in time as the bell rang. I stopped right in the doorway.

_Three rows down __  
__Second to the left __  
__With your big brown eyes __  
__And your brand new dress __  
__Right then I saw my dreams come true _

It was Max. She was more girly since the last time I saw her. Ever since that pity date I went on with her, she was always stuck in my head. She's giving me an odd stare; I guess I should go sit down or something.

"Hey, Zack," Max grinned at me as I passed by. I took the seat right behind her.

_Yeah ___

_'Cause my knees got weak __  
__Knocked off my feet __  
__Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak __  
__Here I go __  
__My heart says woah! __  
__Come on gotta let you know _

"Uh, uh ----uh, hi!" That was really smooth. For my next trick, I'll talk in gibberish just like Cody.

Max bit her lip, "Um, alrighty then." She gave me another odd look and turned around in her seat.

I can't help it. All these thoughts about her are racing through my head. I have to admit it. I think I...I think I like her, really really like her.

_I got this so so amazing crazy kinda crush on you__  
__And though I try to forget you __  
__It doesn't matter what I do __  
__On my mind __  
__All the time __  
__It's a crime __  
__I can't deny it's true __  
__'Cause I got this so so amazing crazy kinda crush on you _

Class was horrible. When I tried to space out like I usually do, Max was stuck in my head. So I even tried to concentrate on the lessons, but she was still there.

_Crazy Crazy __  
__Crush on YOU! _

Eventually, I made it to my own little world, but it changed. Instead of those usual daydreams about me in one of my video games, they were all about her. There was this one little dream that I loved, even though it was real.

_On the bus ride home __  
__When I saw you were alone __  
__So I took my chance __  
__Asked you to the dance __  
__And prayed you wouldn't say no ___

_Just can't wait for Friday night __  
__Gonna hold your hand __  
__When the time is right __  
__Can't help but let my feeling show yeah ___

_I'm gonna walk you home __  
__Talk on the phone __  
__Tell you how I'm feeling when you're all alone __  
__Gonna jump & shout __  
__Sing out loud __  
__Girl you know there won't be no doubt._

"Zack!" Cody poked me. We were in the lobby of the Tipton, and I was standing the the very middle of it, with my mouth open. Why must Cody ruin my dreams? Either that, or he haunts them.

"What?!" I replied as I walked up to the elevator.

"I don't know, you just seem, a little spaced out today. Is the something bothering you, Dude?"

"Nope!" At least, not the he knew of.

_I got this so so amazing crazy kinda crush on you (cra-zy kin-da crush on you) __  
__Though I try to forget you __  
__It doesn't matter what I do __  
__On my mind __  
__All the time __  
__It's a crime __  
__I can't deny it's true __  
__'Cause I got this so so amazing crazy kinda crush on you ___

_Crazy Crazy (crazy crazy) __  
__Crush on YOU! ___

_Whoo (whoo) ___

_Hey Hey (hey hey) ___

_Cra-zy kin-da crush on you _

We turned on the TV to this funny girly show that Cody likes to watch. I copied his homework on the bus, so I had nothing better to do than watch this.

It's so boring! I have no clue how he can even stand this. Hey look, a new commercial for the Tipton. I sort of didn't pay attention to it until the ending.

"Come stay at the Boston Tipton, home of the runners up from the Go Dance USA contest!" They flashed a picture of Max and me. Wow, even as a tomboy, she still looks cute.

_'Cause my knees got weak __  
__Knocked off my feet __  
__Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak __  
__Here I go __  
__My heart says woah! __  
__Come on gotta let you know _

"Dude, I know something bothering you, just tell me." Cody used his 'I care' voice. He couldn't get a sock to tell him what's wrong with that fake voice.

"No. N-O. For the millionth time, NO!" I said in his face to annoy him.

"Tell me!" He asked me again. We pretty much got into a long fight. "Just...tell...me!" Cody asked as I headed for our room.

'_Cause I got this so so amazing crazy kinda crush on you (cra-zy kin-da crush on you) __  
__And though I try to forget you __  
__It doesn't matter what I do (doesn't matter what I do-o yeah) __  
__On my mind __  
__All the time __  
__It's a crime __  
__I can't deny it's true (can't deny it's true) __  
__'Cause I got this so so amazing crazy kinda crush on you! _

"I like Max, okay?!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me.

_Crazy crazy __  
__Crush on you ___

_Crazy crazy __  
__Crush on you!_


	2. 6 Minutes

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Suite Life, or Jonas Brothers, or the songs...I seriously get so sick of this...**

**A/N: One review, which is really great in my world. Most don't read and review, they just read. This is great and all, but really try to review. This one may not be great. I really think the song would fit, but I'm not always sure about the words.**

**Crystalized Chaos: Thanks so much! There aren't really enough Zack/Max fics. And this idea has been bothering me FOREVER, so I decided to go with it.**

**Song: 6 Minutes, performed by the Jonas Brothers**

_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies __  
__Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me __  
__Down by the shore first weekend of the summer_

School passed and millions of parties for the end of school are thrown. This one Cody and I got invited to. Max and Tape did too, so we went together. We walked in a line: Tape, Code, Me, and Max. She's right here. Just standing. I think she's talking to me...

_Gotta take chance and just ask for her number __  
__I wish I had a song on MTV __  
__Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one she'd see __  
__She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time __  
__I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

"Go ask her!" Cody whispered as I watched Max and Tapeworm run to the dance floor. I told her I'd be there in a second...but CODY always ruins it, what a bad timer.

"Dude. YOU have never asked a girl out have you?" I asked him, he shook his head. "Right. Neither have I, well, not really. SO don't go telling me junk that you read out of Mom's funny parenting books!" You know, it's not like I really mean to be so snappy, but you try asking out your best friend. Awkward much?

"Fine!" Cody sulked to the nearest table. The poor boy has no rhythm. I swear, sometimes, I'm ashamed to call him my twin when he dances. He looks like a cat on roller skates or something...

I stopped and stared to see a circle formed around Max. Wow, she's just great.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake __  
__Two minutes and my heart begins to break __  
__Another minute and she makes me feel brand new __  
__That's just three minutes with you __  
__Four minutes and she's everything I see __  
__Five minutes and she's where I want to be__  
__Another minute everything just feels so new __  
__I need six minutes with you__  
__Six minutes_

We danced for a really long time, some people left, and everything just slowed down. But Max looks great. Yeah, I know, some get really sick of me saying that, but it's true. It's hard to think that she used to be a person who refused to set foot in the girly section of a store.

_She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinning __  
__This could be the end or it's just the beginning __  
__She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better __  
__Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never __  
__I wish that I was on the radio __  
__I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show __  
__This party's lame and now I'm running out of time __  
__I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

"Guys..I think I'm going to leave, it's really late," Max smiled and sighed. Wow, is she wearing lip gloss?

So, we delayed her by having her talk to Tapeworm while Cody pulled me aside for another wonderful lecture.

"Ok, I know you hate this, but it's like your last chance, its summer, guys will probably be begging to go out with her next week." I hate this. He's right. Max technically is a guy's dream. She plays basketball and other sports, but she's also..girly, I guess you could say that.

"Fine, fine. I will.." I came back up to Max. "Hey, you know what? I'll walk home with you. I want to leave anyways." She grinned and immediately accepted. Step one is over. This isn't as hard as I thought...

_One minute and the earth begins to shake __  
__Two minutes and my heart begins to break __  
__Another minute and she makes me feel brand new __  
__That's just three minutes with you __  
__Four minutes and she's everything I see __  
__Five minutes and she's where I want to be__  
__Another minute everything just feels so new __  
__I need six minutes with you__  
__Six minutes_

_Sometimes I feel like the Catcher in the Rye __  
__Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye __  
__Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy_

_Yeah! Time is passing by __  
__I'm losing my mind __  
__I need one, two, three, four, five, six minutes with you_

We walked home talking about what we normally do. Sports, games, and, well, the usual. I love being with her, we have never fought, and she never really cares about the consequences of pranking someone like Tapeworm does.

After fifteen minutes of walking, we stopped at the front of her house. She started to turn and walk to her door.

"Hey, Max?" I asked quietly, my heart was going at a mile a minute.

"Yeah Z?" Hehe, I love that nickname. Only she calls me it and no one else.

"Wanna go out with me sometime? You know, like on date?"

_One minute and the earth begins to shake __  
__Two minutes and my heart begins to break __  
__Another minute and she makes me feel brand new __  
__That's just three minutes with you __  
__Four minutes and she's everything I see __  
__Five minutes and she's where I want to be__  
__Another minute everything just feels so new __  
__I need six minutes with you__  
__Six minutes _

"Yeah...I'd like that." She smiled at me, and closed the front door behind her.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Second chapter. R&R, and chapter 3 magically comes up...**


	3. I Am What I Am

**Disclaimer: Here we go...I don't own the Suite Life, or the JB, just the plot, I suppose**

**A/N: Okay, everyone really try to review! But, I hope to get more chapters up for this, so keep checking! This chapter sort of narrates their date; it's not going to be elegant at all. I also think this song would be a good theme song for TSL...but, that's my opinion.**

**Crystalized Chaos: Thanks! I hope I can get at least two more chapters up in two weeks.**

**lilerin91: Me too. It's one of my favorite pairings.**

**Song: I Am What I Am, performed by the Jonas Brothers**

"Today's the day, little bro!" I greeted my brother as a walked out of our bedroom.

"Oh yeah, the DATE. The big ol' date. You nervous?"

"Nope. Er, maybe." I paused for a second, "Yeah."

"Oh, well. I don't know what to say then. Where are you taking her?" Cody smiled. I think he's actually happy for me.

"Oh, water park. The indoor one," I smiled back. I had this whole date planned.

"That's immature! Why not do something romantic?" Cody was apparently surprised. Dork. Romantic walks are highly overrated. And yes, I do know big words. Thanks for wondering.

"You just don't know me and Max," I said as I started for the door.

"Max and me," Cody corrected.

"Whatever!" I screeched as the door slammed behind me.

I met Max in the lobby, and we walked down to the park. It wasn't far, and nothing's worse than having Mom drive us and embarrass me. I opened the door, and let her in first.

"Woah, Zack. The water park? In the middle of winter?" Max's mouth hung open. "There isn't anyone here."

"I know. I pulled some strings with Lance, this is his second job. Just you and me," I said, smiling. We walked over to a table and put whatever we brought on it.

"I bet Cody thinks this is immature and crazy," Max smiled.

"Yep. But I guess we're crazy then."

_I am what I am __  
__I can't help myself __  
__And if you don't like it __  
__Get with somebody else __  
__I'll never change my ways __  
__It's not a phase __  
__This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay _

We ran around everywhere. Sliding on the new water slide, throwing beach balls at each other in the pool. I could see Cody right now if he were here. He'd be lecturing us about all the safety hazards we're risking and how stupid we look. Like I could care.

_Because __  
__I am what I am I know what I'm not __  
__I'm not the type of guy __  
__That doesn't know how good he's got it __  
__And I won't back down __  
__Won't come around __  
__Saying that I changed cause __  
__That's not how it's going down_

"Hey! Max! Look up!" I yelled. She looked up to see me standing on top of the tunnel water slide.

"You're going to kill yourself! Come back down here..." Max called out to me. I didn't listen. She had to watch me jump off. "ZACK!" she screamed as I hit the water. Max swam right to where I landed, but I wasn't there. "Come on Zack! This is not funny! Come out, please?"

I came up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?!"

"Zack! That wasn't funny!" she screeched.

_And I know (I know, I know) __  
__Wherever I go (I go, I go) __  
__I know where I stand __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! ___

_I am what I am __  
__What can I say? __  
__I'm gonna be this way __  
__Right up until my dying day __  
__Because that's how it goes head to my toes __  
__And if it doesn't show well I just had to let you know __  
__Because_

You know, it's like a battle. Liking Max, that is. I see her girly side, and just practically love her, and then I see her tomboy side. That makes me just think of her as a friend. I'm so confused. Best friends equals best relationship, right? I also don't know what she thinks about me. I mean, I know she said yes and all. But maybe she didn't hear the 'date' part. Whatever. I guess I'll just let this date run its course, and see what happens.

_I am what I am __  
__And nobody else __  
__And if you've got a problem __  
__Better take it somewhere else __  
__Because I can't turn back __  
__I'm right on track __  
__And if you think you know __  
__Well then you better check your facts __  
__Because_

"Zack? Where'd you go now?" She laughed and got out of the pool.

I popped up next to her, "Dinner is served, my lady," I smiled and led her to a different table.

Set on plates was Max's favorite dish (it's mine too) McDonalds. Seriously, it's a classic. Two candles were in the middle of it all.

"Aw, Zack. That's sweet," she sighed. Okay, I take that as a 'she likes me too'.

_I know (I know, I know) __  
__Wherever I go (I go, I go) __  
__I know where I stand __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! _

We ate, and then just sat, talking. It's so easy to talk to Max. She never gets grossed out about how I eat, or if I use incorrect grammar.

"Race you into the pool!" she yelled. So by the time I got there, she was in there. So I turned my back for ONE minute, and she disappears. I see how it is, revenge.

_Oh can't you see __  
__I'm just being me __  
__I can't be you __  
__And I don't want to be __  
__Don't try to get __  
__Inside my head __  
__Cause what you see is what you get ___

_I am what I am __  
__I can't help myself __  
__And if you don't like it __  
__Get with somebody else __  
__I'll never change my ways __  
__It's not a phase __  
__This is how it is right up until my dying day _

"Zack! I heard her yell, and I looked up to see her standing on one of the slide platforms. "Look at the view!" So I ran up there to see what she saw.

The view was a really great sunset. So many different colors. Is this a hint or something?

_And I know (I know, I know) __  
__Wherever I go (I go, I go) __  
__I know where I stand __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey! __  
__I am what I am __  
__Hey! Hey!_

"Max?" I asked, hearing my voice go a little high.

"Yeah?" She turned her head towards me.

"I like you, really, really like you," I said quietly. The blood came rushing to my face.

"Me too..." Max smiled.

So, I leaned in, and she leaned in, and we kissed. My first kiss. Alright, so it isn't, but it's the one that will mean the most to me.

_I am what I am_

**_A/N: You know the drill! R&R!_**


	4. 7:05

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone used in this story. Just the idea and the story**

**A/N: Time for one of the most moving chapters. I'm sooo sorry if some people aren't happy with me for this, but it must be done. But don't worry. It won't be like this for long. Promise!**

**Crystalized Chaos: Thanks! I love this fic. This and my School of Rock fic.**

**stymie: I will! I still have at least 4 chapters to go.**

**WKDVIP: Thanksness! I seriously love all the ideas I get, but only one or two make it into my chapter.**

**lilerin91: Yeah, total aw! I'm sooo mushy...**

**Song: 7:05, performed by the Jonas Brothers**

_We had a lot of good times _

_When we were together_

_And I thought we'd last forever_

_You and I_

_IM for so long_

_I couldn't wait to get your phone call_

_Dreamin 'bout you _

_Makes me feel alright_

Zack and I have been going strong for a year and a half. That long. Can you believe it?! Cody and Tapeworm are getting pretty immature about it (jealous, much??) and make gagging noises when we kiss. Well, I'll give 'em something to gag about.

_That night you called me on the phone_

_Said you had to stay at home_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Yeah_

"Hey, beautiful," Zack said at my locker. I closed the door to see him grinning at me.

"Hey, hottie," I said sweetly.

He put his arm around me and led me to our last class. The teacher was absent. And forgot, as always, to get a substitute. So we talked.

"Listen, I gotta cancel our date tonight," Zack sighed and looked away.

I gave him a look. "Okay, why?"

"I'm sick. But mom said I missed enough school, so I'm here anyways." Oh no. Is he cheating on me or something?! Becuase if he does, I'll make him wish he never did.

"Aw. Sorry, Z. But yeah. We can cancel. Just rest, okay?" I said sweetly. I kissed his head and started for the door.

"What? No regular kiss?"

"Ew! I don't want to get sick too!" He laughed as I left.

So, with my plan thought out I made my way to his suite after dinner. I knocked on the door. Cody opened.

"What?" He paused and saw who it was. "Oh, hey Max!" He led me inside. Is this a 'I hope Max figures out he's not here' smile, or just a real 'Hey, Max!' smile?

Zack came out of their room. He looked awful. "Codes? Who is it?" I smiled and he looked at me.

"Hey! I thought you didn't want my germs.."

"Aw, well. I make exceptions." We sat down and watched a few movies together.

Thank god he's not cheating on me...

_I was fine_

_Till 7:05_

_Till she walked out the door and right out of my life_

_If you're gone, I'll move on_

_But it only would've taken two seconds to say_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_The night after you phone call_

_Me and friends were hanging at the mall_

_I was not believing what I saw, oh_

_Holding hands with him and sitting closer than six inches_

_Hope that she's not gonna kiss him now_

A few weeks or so after Zack's cold went away, Zack cancelled on me. He had to drive Cody and Agnes to the mall, and wanted to stick around. I told him I'd meet him there and take him out of his misery of having to be with them. And he said 'okay'.

So I took Tape with me (he begged) and we walk into the main entrance to see...

Zack and Agnes kissing at the fountain.

I turned on my heels and ran back for the door. I heard Tapeworm calling my name, but I didn't listen.

_How can I call you friend, you stood me up in the end_

_I know that it's over, yeah_

_I was fine_

_Till 7:05_

_Till she walked out the door and right out of my life_

_If you're gone, I'll move on_

_But it only would've taken two seconds to say_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Don't keep tellin' me_

_That you're sorry now_

_But let me tell you_

_How much this hurts me too, yeah oh_

Next thing I know, Zack is there, hugging me until I stopped sobbing.

"Max. I know you're just going to yell at me, or hit me. But Agnes grabbed me first! I swear she did." He paused and looked at my angry look. "Please don't hit me."

"So. You're trying to tell me that she grabbed you, and you happened to be the victim...and had nothing to do with it?!" I shrieked. We were now quietly walking down the street. Well, not so quiet.

"Max! Calm down! And yes, her fault." Ugh, so typical. Boys make up excuses. "You know how Agnes is jealous of you. She wants this to happen! Please Max, I promise I'm not kidding you."

Tempting. We can forget this never happened. Live happily ever after. Yes, yes...

NO! He's still wrong! He kissed back. So I stared. "But you kissed her back!"

"She forced it! It wasn't me. Even Cody saw it. Ask him, Max. Just ask. Please!"

_I was fine_

_Till 7:05_

_Till she walked out the door and right out of my life_

_If you're gone, I'll move on_

_But it only would've taken two seconds to say_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

I was sick of it. Sick, sick, sick. I needed to go away before I cried my eyes out. Yeah, the great and powerful Max. She cried and is getting ready to again.

"Zack...it's just...it's just..." I looked up to see him looking at me, in a pleading sort of way. Now I feel bad. "I can't right now. I need time to think."

He looked like he was going to cry..."Max! Please! Let me talk."

_I was fine_

_Till 7:05_

_Till she walked out the door and right out of my life_

_If you're gone, I'll move on_

_But it only would've taken two seconds to say_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye whoa_

_It only would've taken, two seconds to say_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye whoa_

"Two weeks!" I yelled. I was going to California with Tapeworm and our families like we did every year. I could use the time to think.

_Oh, goodbye_

**A/N: So sad to write this chapter, but don't worry. It'll get better...and fluffier. R&R!**


	5. Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life, nor do I own the Jonas Brothers (but some can dream, can't they?)**

**A/N: Here it is, the awaited chapter. Sorry if I kept anyone waiting. Midterms are over, yay me! I was going to use 'One Day at a Time' instead of 'Hello Beautiful', but the only thing that really fit was the chorus. So, this was better.**

**lilerin91: Ah, that is one thing I shall not give away. Read on**

**WKDVIP: Yes, why? One of my friends asked me that too.**

**Chapter 5: Hello Beautiful**

_Hello Beautiful__  
__How's it going?__  
__I hear it's wonderful__  
__In California__  
__I've been missin' you__  
__Its true_

One week. One long, long week. One more week left to go. Why did I even bother driving Cody? I mean, we do share the golf cart. So, it's not like he couldn't drive it himself or anything. Mom says I need to stop moping around the house, she hears more words out of Muriel than she does out of me. But I don't care. My brother's girlfriend kissed me, and now I lost the best thing in the world, Max.

I sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Cody sat next to me.

"She's using you, you know that, right?" I turned my head to him.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked with a puzzled look.

"Agnes. Used you to get to me, and somehow got this all planned."

"Oh," Cody sighed.

I nodded, "Welcome to the club. Chocolate?" He nodded and ate with me.

Tapeworm says California is really, really warm. He and Max are going to Hollywood tomorrow and do all that tourist junk. He also said that Max is pretty quiet, and spends most nights in the hotel room with their parents, rather than out there with him and his little brother. I guess that was supposed to help. It really didn't. Tape even sent me a picture he took of Max when she didn't notice he was there. She was sitting in a window seat, just staring. Just looking at it makes me feel horrible.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly!__  
__Cause I could go across the world__  
__And see everything, and never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

I feel awful. How could I even hurt her like that?

Wait. I didn't, Agnes did! It's not my fault!

No, stupid, you kissed back. Still your fault.

Right. I forgot about that. Leave it to my mind to make me feel even worse.

_Hello Beautiful__  
__It's been a long time__  
__Since my phone rung__  
__And you've been on that line__  
__And I've been missing you__  
__It's true_

Cody came back from seeing Tapeworm, since he just got back from California. "She didn't do much. Mostly stared out from her own window seat...she did talk a few times though."

I grinned, "Did she say anything about me?!" Maybe she wants to talk...

"Uh, just said what she wanted for dinner. Nothing else. She did nod a few times when Tape said something about the trip. Nothing's worse than two families going on vacation every year.."

"I was supposed to go, she cancelled on me," I muttered. Cody frowned and gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. I just nodded.

He sighed, "You two are awful. Like you died or something. Go haunt someone else."

"Fine then!" I huffed, and went out into the T.V. room, and sat there.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY!__  
__Cause I go across the world__  
__And see everything, and never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

I need to do something. Something that will just give me a chance. I need Max, simple as that.

Hm, but what are my talents?

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it. Please review! And next chapter, Max will be back, and Zack will reveal what he'll do to get her back.**


	6. Please Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life, or the JB**

**A/N: I wish research papers weren't so highly boring. I could finish it in a snap if it was. But, it also makes it easier to update. Thank you, short school attention span! But I am interested in my topic though, which makes it easy to look for.**

**WKDVIP: Thanks! I'm really getting the hang of this, I love writing songfics now.**

**Beautiful Mess x3: They're my obsession too. But you can't marry him, becuase I am. And if I don't, my friend is. We have a waiting list. xD**

**Chapter 6: Please Be Mine (aww, I just realized, it kinda fits the season!)**

As usual, I was sitting in my room, sitting in my window seat, staring. It has become a new routine for me. I heard footsteps behind me.

"You know, just sitting there won't help much," Tapeworm said as I turned.

"Dude! You scared me. And do you ever stay at your own house?"

"Not really, no one to talk to."

"Ok then"

"Look, Max, could you, you know. Give him another chance?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"No! You saw it yourself," I growled and crossed my arms.

"But Cody was closer and heard all the talking. I can swear on my own life that it was Agnes, not Zack." I saw him look out the window and get a confused look.

"What?"

"Um, open your window and look out of it." So I did what I was told. Zack was standing outside my window, guitar in hand.

Oh god, this is so embarrassing, but really sweet at the same time.

"Max," he called out, "I know you probably really hate me at this moment, but could you listen?"

I nodded, "Fine." I just had to see what was going to happen.

"Alright. Now I bet Tape told you the first part, so here's my second. I tried so hard to write a song to tell you, but I couldn't get the words out. So I scanned practically every lyric site ever made until I found this one song that just fit. Will you let me play it?"

"Go ahead." He nodded and started playing.

"_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_." Wow, his voice has improved.

I turned to Tapeworm, "Did you know about this?"

"No, I just knew to tell you that first part. I had no idea about this."

"_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_," he said as he looked up.

Now, if it was just a song for fun, I'd love it. But under these circumstances, I'm really confused.

"_I'm in and out_

_Of love with you_

_Tryin' to find_

_If it's really true (na na na na)_

_How can I prove my love_

_If they all think I'm not good enough_"

Wait. Did he just say in and out? What does that have to do with it?!

Zack stopped for a second, "Um, Max? Just ignore that first few sentences. I didn't want to take part of a song out."

Ok, that's better.

"_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from fallin',_

_I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you_

_I can't stop the rain from fallin',_

_I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you_

_(I can't stop the rain) I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_I can't stop my heart from callin' you (yeah), it's callin' you"_

This is killing me! I'm just about ready to cry, which I hate because I used to never cry, and now I cry at the drop of a hat.

"_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better _

_All our hope and our dreams_

_They will come true _

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end the end of time_

_Please be mine_"

Fine. He got me.

"Max? Could you please forgive me?" Aww...how sweet. "Because if you don't I'll just play until you do." And then sweet turns into a threat.

"Yeah. I can."

"Are you just saying that to make me shut up?"

I laughed, "No, I'm not."

"Good! Give me a few seconds. I'm coming up." Aww, he's going to climb the side of the house, like in one of those movies.

He came through my door seconds later. Ok, I guess Prince Charming can use doors instead. He went right up to me.

"Max, I know this was kind of a big fight and all...but could you, you know, be my girlfriend again?"

I nodded, "Yes!" Zack looked to Tapeworm.

"Yeah, stupid," Tapeworm grinned. "She said yes."

"Yeah!" Zack grinned and kissed me. I missed that.

**A/N: R&R! I hoped everyone liked it, and Happy V-Day!**


	7. The End, sort of

**Hey Everyone!**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and all that. **

**I have ended the songfics because I can't really take the story line further with the other songs. The other two songs would really sum up the story (which I originally planned on doing), but I want to continue with it becuase I enjoyed writing Zack/Max...**

**I will continue this story in regular format, in a different title (unknown at this time).**

**And, by request, I will try to do some songfics for Cody.**

**MissAlyson**


End file.
